1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically transferring electronic mail over a communication network such as the Internet, a system for automatically transferring electronic mail, a communication server apparatus, a server apparatus for automatic transfer and intermediary communication, and a communication server apparatus for information service.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic mail system over a communication network such as the Internet has been frequently used as means for sending messages, using the personal computer in a house or mobile phone. In such an electronic mail system, some of them comprise electronic mail transfer servers, by which an electronic mail message received is transferred to a destination registered in advance.
In this conventional electronic mail system, however, electronic mail messages received at the above electronic mail transfer servers are merely transferred according to request from the sender, so it would have been impossible to timely transfer electronic mail messages prepared in advance in connection with desired transfer conditions to a destination terminal according to the change in dairy living circumstances.